Generic medical instruments are frequently employed in the art as cutting, stamping, gripping, and/or holding tools. Common to these medical instruments is that the rotatable jaw member of the tool can be actuated by the push-pull rod with as little free play as possible and with sufficient force transmission. A generic medical instrument is reported in the art, for instance, in DE 195 21 257 A1. With this known instrument, the two jaw members are mounted onto one another by
The invention relates to a medical instrument having a hollow shaft, a tool positioned on the distal end of the shaft and consisting of a rigid jaw member and a jaw member that can rotate with respect to the rigid jaw member, as well as a handle positioned on the proximal end of the shaft, where the tool and the handle are in active connection with one another by means of a push-pull rod mounted in the shaft, and where the jaw members of the tool are mounted on one another by molded mounting pins
Generic medical instruments are frequently used in the art as cutting, stamping, gripping, and/or holding tools. Common to these medical instruments is the fact that the rotatable jaw member of the tool is actuated by the push-pull rod in a manner allowing the least possible free play and with sufficient force transmission.
A generic medical instrument is described, for instance, in DE 195 21 257 A1. In this known instrument the two jaw members are mounted on one another by means of mounting bolts molded to the movable jaw member. The push-pull rod for actuating the jaw members is extended in the longitudinal direction through the hollow instrument shaft and on both sides leaves a longitudinally extending lumen free which can be used as a rinsing channel. Because in endoscopic instruments the outer diameters of the instrument shafts measure only 2 mm or less, this lumen that remains free between the push-pull rod and the shaft interior forms a rinsing channel with a very small channel cross-section.
An additional medical instrument is known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,206. In this known medical instrument, the rotatable jaw member is mounted on the rigid jaw member by two axle spindles that can be inserted into corresponding mounting bore-holes in the two jaw members. This construction is disadvantageous in various respects, first because the use of the individual axle spindles that are to be inserted into the mounting bore-holes in installation is complex and time-consuming and second because instruments with very small outer diameter cannot be produced in this configuration.